Tyler and Olivia
The relationship between the Werewolf, Tyler Lockwood and the Witch, Liv Parker. Liv was the witch that brought Tyler back from the Other Side after he was killed by the Travelers. In Season 6, they are both attending Whitemore College and are classmates; when Tyler arrives late for the occult studies class, and tries to move Liv's book to see what page they're on. She snatches it back, and then she uses magic to flip the pages of his book to the page they're on. They have developed a crush on each other, though Liv is unwilling to act on her feelings, which she admits to Tyler in ''Welcome to Paradise''.'' 'They are known as "Liver", "Parkwood" and "Locker" by fans.' Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Five= Season Five In ''Rescue Me, Tyler and Liv first meet. When Tyler tries to listen into Liv and Jeremy's conversation, all he can hear is a buzzing sound; this is due to the fact that she used a silencing spell so that no one can eavesdrop on their conversation. Jeremy asks the witch if everything is alright and she answers that it will be. She then gets up to leave but is stopped by Tyler, who tells her that it’s rude to leave Jeremy hanging even for a newbie witch. Liv then flings Tyler across the room with her magical powers and comments that she’s not a newbie in the witch-business before leaving. Later on they meet again when Jeremy makes an alliance with Liv and Luke to stop the travelers. In Resident Evil, Liv is at Tyler and Matt's house for there first meeting, where she has Matt and Tyler stab themselves with the knife that kills Passengers to ensure they aren't hosting any. They do so and they are all in the clear. She proceeds to tell them about what she knows about the Travelers and how they must repeat this process to about everyone else in Mystic Falls and that her coven has been tracking the Travelers. |-|Season Six= Season Six In I'll Remember, they are both currently students at Whitmore College. When Tyler is late for the Occult Class, he takes a seat beside Liv and tries to pull her book a little closer to him to see what page they're on. She yanks it back, and gives him a look and he responds, "Woah, I was only trying to see what page were on princess." She then uses magic to flip the pages of his book to there page number, and he looks shocked by this. Later on, Tyler is seen looking at Liv after school at the pre-game while she is drinking. After she hears about Tyler attacking her brother, she goes and confronts Tyler about it, telling him to back off and to apologize to Luke. She also reminds him that he was one of the people she resurrected when he gets angry about Luke's "solution" for helping Elena cope with Damon's death. In Welcome to Paradise, Tyler asks Liv if she can hook him up with some kegs from her work inviting her to the party at the swim hole at the same time. Liv first rejects his offer, but then eventually relents to lending him some kegs and tells Tyler to stop by later. Luke chastises her for being a bitch to Tyler despite the fact that she likes him. When Enzo takes Tyler's truck to bury the dead vampire hunter, Matt and Tyler call Liv to come and pick up the kegs. She is in a bad mood for having her night interrupted and takes her anger out on Tyler, using her magic to move the kegs away from him before he can pick them up. Tyler confronts her about why she's acting that way, and Liv explains that it's easier for her to provoke him into being a dick, because then she doesn't have to like him. She then leaves. Trivia *Tyler is resurrected by Liv in Home. *They are classmates. *In Welcome to Paradise, Liv confesses to Tyler that she is falling for him. *Liv killed a man in The World Has Turned and Left Me Here because Tyler accidentally hit the man with his vehicle and the man was dying anyway. **She did it to stop Tyler from triggering his werewolf curse all over again. Quotes :Tyler '(to Liv): ''"Sorry, Princess. Just trying to check what page we're on." :Tyler (to Liv): "Listen, four months ago I could do anything. I could make anyone do anything that I wanted, I was stronger than most people on this earth. And then it went away. And all that's left inside of me, is rage." :Liv (to Tyler): "What would you like me to do, Tyler?" :- I'll Remember ---- :Liv' (to Tyler): ''"So I don't have to worry about falling for you." :- Welcome to Paradise ---- :Tyler (to Liv)'' "You saved me – I can never repay you for that. All I can do is promise you that I won't waste it."'' :- The World Has Turned and Left Me Here Gallery 601-35-TylerLiv.png 601-101-TylerLiv.png 601-103-TylerLiv.png 601-104-TylerLiv.png 6X02-21-TylerLukeLiv.jpg 6X02-129-TylerLivMatt.jpg 6X02-130-TylerLiv.jpg Tyliv.png 6X05-13-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-73-LivTyler.jpg 6X05-75-LivTyler.jpg 6X05-85-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-86-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-116-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-117-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-118-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-119-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-120-TylerLiv.jpg 6X07-43-TylerLiv.jpg 6X07-44-TylerLiv.jpg 6X07-45-TylerLiv.jpg 6X07-46-TylerLiv.jpg 6X07-47-TylerLiv.jpg 6X08-51-TylerLukeLiv.jpg 6X08-53-ElenaJoTylerLukeLivLiam.jpg 6X08-59-TylerLukeLiv.jpg 6X08-80-LivTyler.jpg 6X08-83-LivTyler.jpg 6X08-119-TylerLiv.jpg 6X08-120-TylerLiv.jpg 6X08-121-TylerLiv.jpg 6X08-122-TylerLiv.jpg 6X08-123-TylerLiv.jpg See Also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship